Locked Love
by Naomi817
Summary: Ed finally gets asked out by the one he loves, so why does he cry every time they have sex, and what will Roy do once he finds out? Rated M for Language and Sexual Content, ROYED, Yaoi this story is being revised under the name "A Locked Heart" Don't read this one! Go to "A Locked Heart"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 revised! **

**I have added quite a bit to this chapter and fixed a lot of grammatical errors... I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND IS ALSO YAOI.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ugh Ed!" My lover screamed after releasing into me. It has been half a year since me and Roy started dating and like usual we just had sex. And like always, I turned over quickly and gave Roy my back. I did not want him to see my tear filled eyes. Every time we have sex, this is the outcome. It is not that I do not love him, because I really do love him.

_The day he finally asked me out I was so excited, but I was not ready to have sex, and to be honest I still am not. The only reason I let him 'make love' with me is because I am scared that if I don't, Roy will break up with me. Before we stared dating Roy was an infamous man-whore. Every girl knew about him and every girl had wanted him… they probably still do. He never had a relationship before me. It was all one night stands. I knew what he was like when he asked me out, but I have had a crush on him for so long that I went along with it. _

_They date was amazing. He took me out to eat and we flirted. We actually flirted. Normally Roy and I usually fight, but I guess you can say we made a peace treaty the moment he decided to ask me out. Don't get me wrong, when we are at the office we still pick on each other and call each other names like pipsqueak, old man, shorty, and sometimes stupid pony, but a lot of the time it is not to actually to be mean to each other. It is just who we are. It turned into words of love. Did I mention we work together? We work in the military. Roy is my commanding officer. _

_When I was younger, I made a mistake with alchemy and ended up hurting my brother. He would never admit it, but who wouldn't be hurt being stuck in a suit of armor for a few years. Well anyway, Roy came to the house I was staying at and told me if I wanted our bodies back we should join the military, so that is what I did. He was always there for us even if at the time I thought he was a real bastard. While I was searching for a way to get our bodies back I started to see him as a father figure. I have really never had a father so the feelings I had for him, I assumed was fatherly compassion. Then a couple years later I, my best friend Winry told me she liked me and I couldn't return the feelings. At first I thought it was because I was busy getting our bodies back, but then when we finally got our bodies back I still did not feel anything for her. What was worse, I started getting stronger feelings for my commanding officer. _

_ That is when I realized something… I am gay. That's also when I realized that the feelings I had for Roy weren't fatherly. They were feelings of something stronger. At the time I couldn't say I loved him, but it definitely was something close to it. I never acted on it because I knew Roy was a ladies man and would be disgusted with me if I told him. I thought I would always have a unrequited love. That is until my 18th birthday. The day he asked me out!_

_Anyway, after dinner we walked around a beautiful lake at Centrals Park. Once it got late Roy invited me to his house to have some hot chocolate seeing as it was a bit cold that night. One again I agreed. When we got there he made the hot chocolate and we sat and talked while drinking it. After we finished drinking the hot chocolate is when it got interesting. Roy took my glass and set both of them down on the coffee table. _

_Then he leaned in and gave me my first kiss. It was amazing! He was so soft and gentle. I felt like I could kiss him forever. Then after we kissed for a while he pushed me down gently and started to strip my shirt off. Once he got it off he looked at me to ask if it was okay. Of course I knew what he was asking and to be honest I really don't think I wanted for it to happen, but I knew he wanted it so I nodded. He picked me up and brought me to his room. He gently placed me on his bed and continued to make love with me. Throughout the whole time he was gentle and I could feel his passion, but I just couldn't enjoy it because I thought it was going to be a one night stand. We both came. Of course I would came, I have been dreaming of this night since I had known the guy. Even if I was not ready I still wanted him. I wanted his love…even if it was pretend. He pulled out and spooned me seeing as I was already leaning on my side, hiding my tear struck eyes. He told me the words I was so happy to hear but did not believe._

_ "I love you."_

_Then the tears fell._

_The next morning I slipped out of bed and went home. I was able to pretend nothing happened. When I got to the office to give my report he smiled at me and told me he had a great time. He also wondered why I left early. I told him I had to get home to finish the report. He believed me. He then asked me if I wanted to go to out again tonight. I looked at him confused and accidently mumbled out loud, wondering if it wasn't a one night stand. Apparently Roy heard. He said to me "Of course it wasn't a one night stand! I told you I loved you and besides that was the best sex I have ever had." Normally I would have been happy that it wasn't a one night stand, however now I feel he only loves me because of sex. I did not tell him what I was thinking, but I nodded and agreed to go on another date. Soon it turned into us being exclusive and after every date we make love and I cry. Because of that dreadful day when he said I gave him the best sex, I keep thinking he only wants me for sex… Although he says were exclusive I feel as if I am a fuck buddy. So I cry. No, Roy doesn't know the truth and I don't on ever planning on telling him because as long as Roy is happy and he tells me that he loves me I just cannot deny him my body._

Again Ed drifted off to sleep with tear stained eyes, and the oblivious Roy, cuddling his 'lover' to sleep.

The next morning Roy woke up before Ed. He looked down to the bundle of blonde hair lying on his arm. It had been six months since Roy and Ed started dating and it has been the best months of his life. He finally figured out why he could never actually stay with any of the girls he went out with. It was because they were not Ed. Never in his whole life has Roy ever believed himself to be gay. He liked boobs too much, but for some reason Edward was different. Roy knew Edward was different since the first time he saw the kid in the wheelchair missing an arm and leg.

_Once he got back to Central after convincing Ed to join the military, Roy thought a lot about the kid. He was wondering why he liked him so much. What intrigued him so? He figured out his feeling were love the moment Ed walked into his office to receive his watch and title. However Roy was a true military man. He never did anything wrong. Not long before he met Ed, the military had already made it legal to be in a relationship with other members of the military. They learned that it made people fight harder when trying to protect the ones they loved. So Roy didn't have a problem with Ed being in the military. However Ed was underage and that was illegal. So he knew he couldn't act on his feelings while Ed was underage. However it got more and more difficult seeing Ed and not acting on his feelings.  
Of course Roy kept his feelings at bay by picking on the boy, but soon that wasn't enough. That is when he decided to have one night stands every time he felt the need to have the boy. At first it was a good way to coup, however near the time Ed got closer to age Roy got more anxious. Roy started sleeping with a girl every night… that is until the day Ed turned 18. _

_The day Edward turned 18, Roy went to the doctor and made sure he was clean. While waiting for the results he didn't sleep with anyone. But once the results came in and Roy figured out he was clean, he finally asked Ed out. It was the best date he has ever went on. _

_That one date turned him away from girls completely. With Ed they talked about stuff that was actually interesting. He actually participated in the conversation. Edward did not talk about shopping, and how hot Roy was. Edward talked about alchemy and the people they actually both knew. Out of all the "dates" he went out with before Ed, he had never had so much fun. He knew Ed was relatively new on the dating thing so he was surprised that Edward agreed to go all the way. After the amazing night he had, he would have been perfectly content with just cuddling up again Ed and sleeping the night away… too bad his dick was too excited to agree to that plan, but Edward said yes and it turned out to be the best sex ever. He could tell Ed was inexperienced, but because it was him he did not care. It being Edward made it perfect._

_That being said, he was surprised that morning when he woke up and Ed wasn't there. It was their first night together and Ed ran away. That was usually his job. That is why he never brought a girl home. Plus he wanted to save that right for Edward. _

_When he was at the office and Edward came in he was so happy to see him. He was kind of shocked when Edward thought that it was only one night stand. He squashed those feeling as soon as possible and made them official. _

This was the first time Roy had ever woken up before Ed and he was happy. He leaned in to give his lover a kiss but froze when he saw the dried up tear stains on Ed's face. He was confused as to why Ed cried. He didn't want to disturbed his lovers sleep though, so he got up and went down to make breakfast. He planned to ask Ed what was wrong when he woke up.

* * *

**For the guys who have already read this I hope you enjoyed the changes for those who are new I hope you liked it! don't worry you didn't miss much!**

**Please review!**

**Naomi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter 2 is revised and again I added a lot of new stuff! went from 3,000 words to 5,000 O.o... I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGETHIS IS YAOI**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

Ed woke up prepared to feel Roy's arm draped around his waist. It is a feeling he had gotten used to since they started "dating." When he went to grab Roy's arm to lift it off he realized it wasn't there. Edward's eyes popped open. 'He awoke before me, shit.' He touched his cheeks and felt the dried stained tears… 'Does he know? Did he see? What should I do?'

Ed got up prepared to pretend nothing happened. He got dressed and went to the bathroom like his usual routine. He washed the tear stain marks off his face and put on the fake smile that he had mastered during his frequent sex runs with Roy. He started walking to the kitchen where he heard Roy at. Ed could smell the breakfast that Roy was making, bacon and eggs. It was his favorite. Roy was an amazing cook. He lived alone for so long that he had to master the art of cooking or starve. The only problem was that Roy hated cooking. So the fact he was cooking Edwards favorite indeed got him worried. Roy always made eggs for him because it was easy the new thing was bacon. Roy hated making bacon. He always complained that it made such a mess and burned him everywhere when it popped. He always made a joke saying that he was the only one allowed to burn someone in the house and bacon didn't get the privilege. So why would Roy be making bacon today of all days… the day he woke up before Edward. It had to be because he saw. Still Edward refused to believe that Roy knew.

He walked into the kitchen with a nice smile on his face. "Good morning Roy!" Ed exclaimed with as much fake enthusiasm as he could without giving it away. He seemed surprised to hear Ed sound excited. 'Shit, he really must have seen.' Edward ignored Roy's surprised look and went up to him to look around his shoulder at what he was cooking.

Ed came in with a cheerful voice, it surprised Roy indeed. 'Wasn't he crying last night?' Roy did not know if he should confront Ed about it or if he should keep that he saw it to himself. 'Did I imagine seeing tear marks on Edward's beautiful face? I do not understand why he would be crying in the first place… maybe I did imagine it.' So after much thought Roy started to believe he imagined it. He decided to ignore what he saw at that moment and planned to ask Hughes when he got to the office.

After Roy made breakfast, he brought the food to the table where Ed was waiting. He placed the orange juice- which he knew Ed would want- in front of him while he placed a cup of coffee at his seat next to Ed. Once he made sure they were all set for breakfast, he sat down himself, happy to see that Ed had waited for him.

"So I am guessing you are wondering why I made breakfast?"

"Actually yes I am. You never make anything other than eggs, and since I have been here you haven't made breakfast at all since I usually get up before you. Plus you made bacon."

"But you love bacon."

"I do love bacon, but I also know you hate bacon. That makes this whole thing quite suspicious." Ed knew it was risky questioning the reason as to why Roy was making breakfast, however this little game they were playing was that Edward really enjoyed about their relationship. If they could act and do this all day he would say he has the perfect relationship.

"Well I'm not trying to be suspicious. I decided to make breakfast because it was a special occasion."

"Special occasion?"

"Well of course today marks our six month anniversary. Plus out of the six months we have been together this is the first time I have woken up before you." Roy said laughing.

Ed smiled. "I guess it is because I am an early riser."

"Yes but that is one reason I love you." Roy said and leaned in to give Ed a kiss on his temple.

Ed smiled a fake smile. 'Yeah the other reason is because you like my body when we have sex.' That is what Ed was thinking. However, what came out as usual was a "I love you too."

"I can't believe we have been together for six months already."

"I know it's a miracle seeing as how you used to not being able to handle a relationship for more than one night."

"Hey that's not fair. Sure I haven't had a relationship for an extremely long time, but the one night stands every night were to get my mind off of you."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. I have had feeling for you for a long time. I had inappropriate thoughts way before you became of age and so I didn't do something stupid and get court marshalled, I used girls to get my mind off of you and that perk little bottom you have."

Ed was surprised to hear that Roy had one night stands every night basically so he would end up jumping Ed in the halls. It freaks him out more knowing that his body means that much to Roy. He now knows that if he ever told Roy he didn't want to have sex, he and his stupid thoughts of love would be kicked out on to the curb. He now has to make up for all those years Roy slept with sluts… great.

Breakfast got a lot quieter after that. Roy thought it was because Ed was too busy eating, but Ed was just too busy moping.

After eating, they put their dishes into the sink and while Roy headed to the office Ed headed home.

When Roy got to the office he conveniently ran in to Hughes. He decided he was going to wait on asking Hughes what could be wrong with Edward seeing as Edward seemed okay this morning. That being said, Roy planned to avoid Hughes today because in a week would be Elicia's birthday and he just knew that Hughes would have a lot of pictures to brag about… that was the last thing he wanted to deal with this early in the morning. Seeing Hughes however, realization dawned on him; Edward's birthday is also in a week. 'Shit what should I get Edward? Hmm maybe running into Maes will be helpful.'

"Hey Hughes."

"Roy, my friend, just look at this beautiful picture of Elicia!"

"Yeah, yeah she is very pretty, but I need your help. What should I get Edward for his birthday? It is coming up in a week and-"

"It is Edwards' birthday, but don't forget it is Elicia's Birthday too!"

"I know. I remember that it is her birthday. I already plan on getting her a big cake, and that book she wanted."

"Good, and you plan on going to her birthday party right?"

"Well it depends on what I am going to do with Edward."

"Bring Edward with you. Alphonse and Winry are coming from Risembool to surprise Elicia, so it would probably make Edward happy to see them again. We can make it a party for the both of them. And then later that night you could do something for just the two of you."

"Okay we can do that. I do agree that Edward will like that, but that still does not help me as to what I should get him."

"Hmm well you know what Edward likes, revolve it around that. Anyway I have to go. I have a meeting today so I will talk to you later. Bye Roy!"

Roy nodded his good bye and started walking to his office. While walking to his office, Roy was still thinking as to what he should get Ed. 'I know he likes Alchemy, so maybe I should get him a book as well. There was that book he was trying to find. Maybe I can find it and then go get it.' Roy decided that was what he was going to do.

When he finally got to his office he asked Hawkeye to find the book and report back to him. After hearing the name of the book Hawkeye had a feeling it was a birthday present for Edward and nodded.

She was happy that they were dating because now she did not have to shoot at Roy all the time because he always had his work done on time just so he could get home. She did not care as to why he got it done, just as long as it did get done.

After getting Hawkeyes affirmative he walked into his inner office and sat down behind the stacks of paperwork already piling up on his desk. Once he sat down his mine got a crazy thought. 'Why don't I take Ed on a huge date for his birthday! We could go to his favorite restaurant, which in my opinion is a little too pricy, but for him, especially on his birthday, I don't mind. Then we could go to the fair that he has been hinting to and then he could go to a fancy hotel and have the time of his life. I will make love to him all night!" While imagining what he thought was the perfect date/birthday for Edward, Hawkeye walked in scaring him out of his thoughts with a bullet next to his head.

"Well sir I haven't had to do that in a long time. What has you so preoccupied if you don't mind me asking?"

Luckily the hard on Roy was starting to get while thinking of Edward in bed went away from being shot at. "Sorry I was just thinking about the perfect birthday I plan to give Edward. I will get back to work now."

"Good. Thank you sir. Now I came in here to tell you that I found the book. It is in the next city to the west, about an hour and a half from here."

"Hmm I see well then can you give me the paperwork I am supposed to do tomorrow and bring it in today. I want to have it done today as well so I can have tomorrow off."

"All of tomorrows paperwork today sir? That is a lot."

"Well I have to. I need that book. I need to get it for Edward."

"Hmm well let me see what I can do maybe I can find all the important documents and give those to you today and less important ones you can do the next day."

"Thank you so much that will be great." With that, Hawkeye left to go sort out which were the most important papers.

While Hawkeye was going to work on that, Roy decided to call Edward to let him know they will not be able to spend time together tonight seeing as he will be at the office all night.

The phone rang three times before Edward picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward."

"Oh hey Roy. What is up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be stuck in the office all night so we won't be able to see each other tonight."

"Oh why so late?"

"Tomorrow I have a meeting out of Central so I am doing a lot of the paperwork I have for tomorrow today."

"Oh okay well I understand. I will talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah of course. Love you Ed."

"Yeah you too." With that they both hung up.

After Edward hung up, he looked at the phone confused. 'Normally if he has a meeting out of Central Hawkeye is supposed to do his paperwork, so why is he doing it today… Did he lie to me? Is he really going to be doing to paperwork all night? Did he finally get sick of my body and decided to find a new bedmate tonight? Or did he see my tears and get grossed out?' The more and more Ed thought about the reason Roy called, the more and more depressed he got.

Sure he did not enjoy the sex, but that did not mean he did not love the man. Hell it was the exact opposite. He loved Roy more than anything. That is why he dealt with the sorrow of being a fuck buddy every night. That is why he never told Roy he did not want to have sex. That is why he never broke it off… but what if Roy decided to be done with Edward, could he accept that? Would Ed actually be relieved that he didn't have to suffer that pain every night of having the person he loved fuck him every night so gently, but not being able to enjoy it?

The answer is no. No he couldn't. Edward was now on the verge of hysterics. He had to figure out if Roy was lying to him. Tonight he would go to the office to see if he was there.

All day Edward sat trying to think of an explanation he would give Roy as to why he was visiting him so late at night… that is if Roy was actually there. He came up with many excuses but in his head all sounded lame.

When it was finally time for Edward to head, he stopped by a coffee house and grabbed a cup of coffee. He got to the building and showed the guard his pocket watch. They nodded and let him in. He walked the dark, gloomy hallways in dread. He feared the worse. He got to the room he was so familiar with and walked in. On either side of him there were desks lined up. It was weird seeing every desk in the room empty. Plus the silence in the room was very eerie. He walked to the very back of the office and stopped at the door he was scared to open. The door that had Mustang engraved on it.

He picked up his hand and knocked. No one answered. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The light was on, but there was no Mustang. Edward's heart broke. Inside Edward's head he was having a battle. One side was defending Roy, saying that maybe he was at the bathroom or taking a break. The other side was against Mustang, saying that he lied and that he is out cheating.

He was so busy with his mini battle in his head, that he almost dropped the coffee when someone called out his name. The voice being extremely familiar.

"Edward?"

He quickly took a huge breath and turned around to look Roy in the eyes. He had to see him to make sure that he was imagining it.

"Ed what are you doing here?"

Edward took a moment to scan Roy over. He kept telling himself that he wasn't a bad boyfriend and trusted his lover. He kept telling himself that he was looking Roy over because he loved the way Roy looked, but he knew that wasn't the truth. He was looking Roy over to make sure he was not coming back from a fuck. He couldn't hide the accusation in his voice.

"Huh? What about you? Why weren't you in your office?"

"Oh well I got tired so I went to get some coffee, but they were out. You didn't answer me though, why are you here?"

Edward, a little dejected that Roy didn't seem happy that he was here, held out a coffee for Roy.

Seeing the coffee surprised Roy and made him smile. Edward thought about him! It was then that Roy noticed the dejected look on Edward's face and realized his mistake. "Oh Edward do not have that face. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I am glad that you came, brought me coffee." Roy said it with a smirk and went up to give Ed a hug and take the coffee.

Edward gave another fake smile and started walking to the door. "Well I will let you get back to your work."

"Don't you want to stay for a while? Maybe you can help motivate me to work faster" Roy commented with a wink.

Edward knew what Roy wanted. He wanted a quickie in the office, but Ed didn't think he could do that. If he did he would have to hold his tears until he was able to leave the office and that seemed too hard. But then Edward thought of another problem, if he denied Roy, would Roy break up with him? Ed was at a loss as to what to do, so he nodded and slowly walked to Roy with tired looking eyes.

Roy not as clueless as Edward thinks noticed the tired look, but just believed that Edward was only tired. So instead of an office quickie, Roy kissed Edward on the lips then on the forehead. "I can see you are tired. It is okay you can go back home and get some rest."

Edwards eyes got a fraction size bigger. "No Roy it is okay I am fine."

"You do not seem fine. Go home."

"No you wanted sex right! I can do that." With that Edward walked closer to Roy and started kissing him. Roy let it go on for a few minutes. He always loved Edwards kisses. He only stopped when he felt a shaky hand reaching towards his flaccid member. He knew Edward was well enough to do anything so he slowly pulled Edwards hand away.

Edward tensed up and backed farther away. Edward felt so hurt and dejected that he knew if Roy saw his face, he would be able to see. He turned around and muttered an apology. He started walking quickly to the door.

Roy on the other hand knew he said the wrong thing again. "Edward."

Edward not wanting to listen to the break up talk ignored Roy and continued walking to the door. He got out of the office and near the last desks before he felt a hand grip his bicep.

"Edward, stop and listen to me."

Ed turned around to face his lover. "You don't get to order me around. This isn't work. We don't have higher rankings, so I don't have to follow your orders!"

"Like you ever listened to me anyway, but I wasn't trying to order you around. I am sorry if it came out sounding like a command I did not mean for it to, but I really would like it if you would just hear me out."

Edward now feeling like a fool just nodded.

"Come on let's go back into my office and sit down to take a breather."

Edward did not make a move toward the couch but he was running away either, so Roy kept his grip on Edward's upper arm and led him to the couch. Once they were both seated, Roy started talking.

"Listen Edward I did not pull your hand away because I didn't want sex with you. You know I always love to have sex with you-"

"Because it's the best sex you have ever had."

"Exactly! So trust me when I say I didn't want to have sex with you. Hell I even suggest it, but I know we have been having it a lot and last night I know I wore you out. When I offered it I noticed that you seemed tired so I thought we could take a break today so you rest up. I am sorry if I offended you."

"So you don't want sex today? Can you handle going a day without sex?"

"No sex with you, probably not. That being said if I wear you out too much then we might have to go longer without sex and that would be a problem." Roy said the last part in a joking manor, but Ed took it literally. Ed just smiled. "Besides you made my night so much easier, you brought me coffee! Best boyfriend ever!"

Edward was happy to see the enthusiasm, but wasn't sure if he liked the reason behind it.

"Well now that I got my coffee, I suppose I should get back to work. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Edward nodded, accepted the kiss on the forehead and then left the office. On his way home Edward's mind started wandering again. 'He only was happy to see me because I had coffee… then he wanted my body; the only thing I am good for. No matter how much he tells me he still likes my body, I know today was different. Normally when we kiss he gets aroused, but right before he pulled my hand away I felt that his dick didn't get hard at all. Maybe he did lie and he had just came back from fucking some girl. No that isn't possible. Before I started kissing Roy, I inhaled and didn't smell sex on him. Roy also didn't come back all messed up. Is he getting bored of my body? I should be happy shouldn't I? Yes I would be happy that Roy doesn't want to fuck me anymore, but that would also me he didn't love me anymore… then I would be all alone. Then I would have to listen to Roy brag about all his one night stands again and get hurt. I don't want that to happen… I can't make a careless mistake like that again. I cannot let Roy see me cry again. I have to let him fuck my body. That way he can love my body and I can love him.

The next day, Roy woke up later than usual and was happy he didn't have to go to work. However he was even happier when he remembered that today would be the day that he got to head over and get Edward's book.

While the trip over to the bookstore was uneventful, that only made Roy's mind wander. 'I wonder if Edward is feeling better now. Did he get enough sleep? He really did look tired. I guess after I get the book I will stop by Edward's place."

So that is what he did. He got the book and headed over to Edward's apartment a few blocks down from the military headquarters. When he went to the receptionist he noticed the nasty look on his face when he mentioned Edward's name. However, they guy gave him the okay to go up to Ed's room. He knocked on the door and was happy to see Edward looking better.

"Hey I just got back and wanted to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were feeling better tonight."

Edward nodded to Roy with that same fake smile on his face. 'He came to check on me? He probably wants to make sure his toy doesn't get sick. Either way Roy is here now and I don't want him to get bored of me so I have to do my best.' "Hey Roy I feel much better. Come in." Ed moved over to let Roy into the room and went and sat on the bed to wait for Roy to take his shoes and jacket off. Edward's room is a one room living area. His kitchen is technically in his bedroom. The only other room he has, if you can call it that is the bathroom. He did not have a couch so the bed was the only comfy thing to sit on. Also he wanted to make Roy happy so he wouldn't break up with him.

So when Roy finally got his shoes and coat off and looked over to him, there Ed was, sitting there without his shirt on basically telling him 'Fuck me now.' This is what Roy decided to do. Roy thought that is what Ed had wanted.

He took off his shirt and leaned over to kiss Edward, which Ed kissed back. Ed grabbed the back of Roy's neck and pulled him down on top of him.

Kissing was Edward's favorite part. He loved it actually because it made him feel close to Roy. So Edward always ended up participating in the kissing portion of their foreplay, but today that part of the foreplay seem to be cut short.

Roy broke the kiss and started kissing down Edward's stomach. Once he got to the bottom of Edwards stomach where the V disappeared into Edward's pants, Roy took his hands and glided them down and up Ed's stomach. He started to play with Edward's nipples while sucking and playing with Edward's hipbone. Finally once Edwards nipples felt hard and Roy left a nice size hickey on Edwards hipbone, he brought his hands down to Edward's pants line and slowly took them off. Once he got both Edward's underwear and pants off he slowly took his own off.

He remembered the first time they had sex and Edward looked nervous when he was the only one completely naked so ever since then Roy had made sure to take his pants off right after Eds.

In Edward's eyes however when Roy took off his pants right after Ed's, Ed thought it was because Roy just wanted to get to the sex part. He felt like Roy really did not want to look at his body. He just wanted to take pleasure from Edward. In Edward's mind he believed that Roy only pleasured him so Edward would still let him use his body. For once in Edward's life he was clueless. Love was not his expertise. He never really saw a functioning relationship to know how one went. By the time Edward was old enough to understand love, his father was already long gone. He knew his feelings for Roy were genuine, however he didn't understand how the relationship was supposed to be. If Roy was happy taking Edward's body that is all that matters as long as Edward got to feel loved even if it was just for a short period of time.

After Roy got his clothes completely off he leaned down, letting their cocks rub together while they had a mini kiss battle. While continuing the kiss battle, Roy pushed his hips down and started grinding on to Edwards Sex. Edward let out a moan while Roy let out a grunt. Roy couldn't take it anymore and broke off the kiss. He reached over the bed to his pants and grabbed out a bottle of lube that he decided to buy on his way over here. He slicked up with hands and slowly entered one finger. After Edward got used to the first digit he entered his next finger and then finally the last.

This was Edward's least favorite part, because he knew what was coming next. It was impossible to think about anything else. After the three fingers would come Roy's dick. Then it would end up leading to both of them releasing their seed to the world. Of course Ed's body enjoyed it. Why wouldn't it? He was still considered a hormonal teenager. Plus he started later than everyone else because of his search to get his brother's body back. So he had a lot of backed up cum in his system. Edward felt the fingers leave his body which meant Roy was putting the condom on. Once he felt Roy's dick at his entrance he tensed up like usual.

"Ed you know you need to relax. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, sorry."

"It is okay. I just don't want to hurt you. If you stay tensed up like that it might tear something and we both don't want that."

Ed nodded and forced himself to relax. Once Roy saw that Ed was relaxed he slowly slid his member in. He sat there to make sure Ed was ready and one Ed nodded Roy started slowly thrusting in and out. The longer they went the faster Roy went. Once he felt close he grabbed Edwards weeping cock and started stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Around the same time both released expressing their climaxes.

Once they both came down from their high, Roy pulled out of Ed, slipped off the condom, tied a knot at the end and threw it away. Once he turned around Ed was already on his side. Remembering the morning that he woke before Ed he looked over Edward's shoulder and noticed there wasn't any tears coming down his face. Roy decided right then and there that it probably was just from a bad dream that night. So he cuddled up behind Edward, holding him tightly, He finally drifted off to sleep.

Edward waited for a while. Once he was fully sure that Roy was asleep, he let the tears that were trying to escape finally descend down his face. This time however he made sure to wipe the tear marks away before he finally went to sleep.

Every night it ended this way with Ed staying up much later to make sure all the tears were gone so Roy would stay clueless and so Roy would stay "in love" with him. He lost a lot of sleep to keep this routine going. He kept it up for a week… that is until the day of his birthday.

* * *

**so that is the end of the revision of chapter 2! **

**If you are rereading please let me know what you think of the revision! Do you like the changes or not? **

**If you are reading it for the first time please let me know if you like it?**

**love you all!**

**Naomi ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter 3 is revised. I did not add that much maybe about 500 more words, but I fixed the grammatical errors and tried to make it flow better. **

**(BTW THIS WAS READY 3 DAYS AGO I FOR TO UPLOAD IT! IM SORRY!)**

**So I wanted to put in here as a fun fact that the fair date was actually my first experience at the fair... I was Roy. I can't do spinning rides they make me sick and the emu thing... yeah those things are fucking creepy I can't do big birds. when I was younger I got bit by a peacock and emus look like there are going to kill you... look them up, they are scary.**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**WARNING: THIS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGETHIS IS YAOI!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Edward woke up wide awake. The last time he woke up this abruptly was because Roy had woke up before him. Roy, the love of his life. He has loved Roy for as long as he could remember, but still after six months of being with the one he loves, he still has the fear of waking up before him. The fear has gotten worse since a week ago when Roy had actually awaked before him and he thought that Roy had seen his tear stained cheeks. Luckily Roy didn't notice or at least did not say anything about it. So today when he had awaken not an all tired he thought that he had over slept and Roy had noticed.

He only calmed down when he felt Roy's arms still wrapped around him. Edward was now wondering why he was wide awake then… then it hit him. Today was his birthday. He really never cared for his birthday, especially after his mother had died. He just hoped that everyone had forgotten about it. He hoped that everyone would forget his and focus on Elicia's.

Finally after praying to the gate that people would forget, he tried to slip out of bed. He grabbed Roy's arms and slowly tried to pry them off his waist. He didn't mind having Roy's arms wrapped around his waist. In fact he loved the feeling. It felt wonderful in his eyes. It made him feel wanted. He knew Roy must always have done this with every one night stand he's ever had, but still it did make him feel loved. He knew by now that he was not a one night stand. Hell they have been together for six months and Roy calls him his boyfriend, but that does not mean Edward feels secure. Every time he woke up in Roy's arms meant that it was one more day that Roy had decided his body was good enough. He wanted to stay in his arms for a little while longer, but he knew he had to get up to wash his face. So he continued to lift Roy's arms off of him.

Right when he thought he was in the clear to sneak out of the bed, the arms pulled him in. 'Shit he is awake. Instead of trying to get out the bed again he took his hands and discreetly rubbed his face to make sure his face was clear of the crying last night. After he felt they were good and clean he turned around to be staring into the eyes that could make his heart melt.

"Morning."

"Good morning Ed. Trying to get out of bed early even on your birthday?"

'Shit he remembered.' "Uh yeah I thought I should get ready for Elicia's party."

"Oh come on Ed it is your party too and besides it's only-" Roy looks over at the clock on the bedside table. "-8 o'clock in the morning and we don't have to be at their house until 11 and the party doesn't even start until 12."

"I guess you are right."

"But now that we are awake I know a way to make time go by faster" Roy said with a smirk.

Edward's eyes grew wide out of nervousness. He knew that if they had sex now then he would be found out for sure.

Roy thinking his nerves were due to the fact that he didn't want to be in pain during the party, he decided to squash those fears. "Oh Edward don't worry. I don't mean that. We can do things in the bed that don't involve that cute little butt of yours."

Edward's eyes turned to narrow slits. "Leave the size of my ass out of this Mustang."

"Why I love your perk little bottom!" With that Roy leaned in and captured Edwards lips. It was a short kiss. As soon as it started, it ended. Roy pulled away and looked down to Edward. "Is that okay? We will just kiss for now?"

Edward nodded this was his favorite part of the relationship. Roy's kisses were amazing. They always took his breath away.

Roy's fingers brushed his hair away from his face, and he dipped his head and covered Edward's lips with his. Ed sucked in a jagged breath, unable to hide how much it affected him when Roy kissed him. Roy's bottom lip brushed again Ed's. He kissed him softly, slow and tentative. Nipping my bottom lip with his teeth, Roy kissed Ed and he responded. Ed leaned into him and pressed his mouth roughly against his. Ed felt Roy's tongue brush the seam of his lips, asking for them to part, so he opened his mouth. Brushing his tongue along the curves of Ed's mouth, Roy kisses him deeper. Ed moaned, leaning into him, not wanting it to stop. This was the only thing Ed could engage in when it came to romance with Roy. This was the only thing he liked to do with him that they did that involved sexual activity.

Every part of Roy's body was burning up and so was Edwards. Every bit of Edward was hyper-sensitive to Roy's touch at this moment. As Roy's hands touched his skin, he felt lighter, like he was flying. Roy leaned down on to Edward and he could feel how hard Roy was, how much he wanted him.

That is when he snapped back to reality. The feeling of Roy's bare length rubbing against his own, reminded him of where he was. Reminded him what he was doing. He knew Roy. He knew what Roy wanted. Roy wanted sex. He could never just be in a relationship with Roy. It had to be about sex.

He continued kissing Roy, but he wasn't as active in it as he was just a minute ago, and Roy noticed it.

Roy pulled back and looked down and Edward confused. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I am serious. What is the matter Edward."

The tone Roy used sounded authoritative and annoyed and it worried Ed. Edward couldn't tell if Roy's look was a look of confusion or a look of annoyance and worried him the most. 'Is he annoyed of me? He is going to break up with me? Oh Gate is this going to be added to my list of horrible birthdays? No I have to make things better.'

"Nothings the wrong Roy!" Ed said and grabbed the back of Roy's neck and pulled his face down into his and started to kiss him.

Roy let Ed kiss him for a moment, but as soon as Ed went to grab his cock, he snapped back to reality. Roy pulled away from the kiss again and this time got up and sat next to Ed. "What is wrong? And don't tell me nothing is wrong. I have been with you long enough to know when something is upsetting you."

Ed didn't say anything. Hell he did not know what to say. He was already too worried that Roy was going to break up with him that he did not want to make anything worse.

Figuring Ed wasn't going to talk Roy decided to continue. "listen Ed I am so confused. You need to talk to me. First you seem like you were enjoying the kiss then randomly you stop participating. And when I ask what is wrong, you say nothing and start kissing me again; then you start stroking me? Ed you never do that? Please let me know what is wrong. I am worried about you."

"Why does it matter? You are going to break up with me anyway." Ed commented and started to get up only to be pulled back down so he was again sitting on the bed. He didn't want to look into Roy's eyes to see the annoyance and anger in them.

However there was no annoyance in Roy's eyes. There was anger but not towards the boy. "Who told you I was going to break up with you? I swear I will kill them!"

"No. No one told me that you were going to break up with me. I just assumed."

"Why would you assume I would break up with you?" Roy asked pulling Ed's face so he would look at him.

"I don't know." And really he didn't. He did not know at all how to explain how he came up with the idea that Roy was going to break up with him.

"Listen silly, I am not going to break up with you. Especially on your birthday; what ass could do such a thing?" Seeing the downcast on Edward's face, Roy realized he said the wrong thing, but he couldn't realize what it was that he said wrong. Roy new he was bad a confessing his feelings. It was never his strong suit. Every time he said he loved someone, he had to come up with a reason why. It was just something he always did. Then he realized his mistake. "Don't worry Ed I didn't mean I was going to break up with you just not today. I don't plan on ever breaking up with you. I already told you I love you, and besides I don't think I could ever go back to sleeping with girls. Your body is just too perfect." Roy said while hugging Ed.

With his head leaning against Roy's chest Ed sat there thinking. He had mixed emotions with that Roy said. Sure he was happy that Roy said he wasn't going to break up with him, however it was still only because of his body. He knew the only way he could keep Roy was if he looked good and gave him what he wanted. So Ed put on his fake smile and hugged Roy back. Once they pulled away and Roy saw the smile on Edward's face, he was happy that he was able to squash Ed's worries, or so he thought.

"Come on Edward let us get up and get ready. I am still determined to make this the best birthday you have ever had. I have the whole day planned out!"

Now to say Edward was curious was an understatement. Here he thought that all they were doing is going to Elicia's and his birthday party, but now he was starting to think otherwise.

"What do you mean I thought we were going to the party?"

"Of course not! You really think I wouldn't have something special planned for my boyfriend?"

Edward always blushed whenever Roy called him his boyfriend. It was very rare when he did say it. "Okay so what do we have planned for the day?"

"I am not telling. It is a surprise!" With that Roy kissed Ed on the forehead and told him to come down stairs after he took a quick shower. Then Roy left the room to prepare Edward a huge breakfast full of his favorite food. Roy knew how much Edward loved food.

Once Edward took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, he went down stairs and into the kitchen. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. On the table was all his favorite breakfast meals. He was starting to wonder how long he was actually in the bathroom.

Roy just smiled and ushered him to sit. Once they were both sitting down Roy looked at Edward's face. "Aren't you going to eat? I made it for you. I know how much you like food."

"I am not a fat ass Roy."

"I didn't say you were."

"I don't like food that much. I usually eat a lot because I use a lot of energy. You saying I like food that much is implying I am a fat ass."

"I did not say you were a fat ass. I was just saying that you liked food. Everyone likes food. Geez what is your problem can't I spoil you for your birthday without you complaining."

Edward flinched. He knew he was being a jerk. Of course Roy wasn't calling him a fat ass. It is only in his mind. After Roy this morning had told him that he thought his body was perfect he started to think what would happen if he ate too much. **Would Roy still love him? Well he can enjoy today and eat as much as he wants and starting tomorrow he will cut back. **

**So that is what Ed did, he munched in.**

**After eating, Roy went upstairs and got ready for the day. Once he came down it was time for them to head out to the Hughes's house. Before they left Roy went upstairs and grabbed two presents and then put something in his back pocket, ignoring Edward's curious glance.**

**When they got to the house they rang the doorbell. Elicia was the one to open the door. She smiled and jumped into Roy's arms. Roy grabbed her and swung her around telling her happy birthday.**

**Edward couldn't help but smile at the exchange. He never saw them two together and was really surprised at how sweet Roy was to Elicia. 'He would make a good father, but he won't be able to be one if he is with me.' Again Edward's thoughts got the better of him. **

**"Happy Birthday Edward!"**

**"Happy Birthday to you too Elicia." Ed said snapping out of his thoughts to look up at the girl that was now clinging on to Roy's shoulders. All three of them walked into the house. **

**"Aww Edward! Roy! Glad you could make it on time. Roy come help set up the supplies. Edward why don't you go take Elicia outside and play with her." Gracia said basically begging Edward to keep Elicia preoccupied so they could finish setting up the party.**

**Ed nodded and went out side with Elicia. Him doing that made setting up the house go much faster and by the time the first guest arrived, the whole house was set up. **

**The party was a strange one to say the least. They had tons of little 5 and 6 year olds running around for Elicia and a bunch of military guys hanging around wishing there was alcohol because of the 5 and 6 year olds for Edward. However, the party turned out to be a huge success. Both Edward and Elicia seemed to enjoy themselves. They had just ate the cake and now it was time for presents. Elicia opened hers first and then Ed did his. Once he finished with his stack he smiled and thanked everyone. He was about to get up when Roy handed him another present. **

**Edward remembered the wrapping paper from this morning. He slowly opened and a gasped when he saw the book that was in his hands. "H-how did you find it? W-where did you get it? I have been looking all over for this book."**

**"I know. I asked Riza to find it and remember that day I told you I had to stay late because I had to get paper work done because I had a meeting the next day… Yeah well the truth was I didn't have a meeting. I was actually completing that work so I could go and retrieve that book." **

**Edward was stunned. Here he thought Roy was cheating on him that time, when in actuality Roy was thinking about him the whole time. After breaking away from the trance he was in, he got up and gave Roy a hug. "Thank you."**

**"Don't mention it. Oh and that isn't all your present. The rest you'll get after the party."**

**Edward was so shocked that Roy would actually go out of his way to get this book that he didn't really pay attention to what Roy had actually said. **

**They rest of the party went like a normal party would Elicia still played with her friends and Edward hung out with Alphonse and Winry. **

**"You know that was really sweet of Roy to go out of his way to get you that book brother."**

**"Yeah he must really love you."**

**"I know it really was sweet of him Al." Ed responded to Alphonse's comment but just couldn't yet respond to Winry's. Although most people probably would have agreed with Winry that he must have really loved him, Ed still could not. For some reason every time he thought Roy might actually love him, he always comes to the same conclusion that it is his body and the sex not his personality. In Edward's eyes who could love a snappy person who gets angry over the stupidest things. Plus a person who could make their brother live in a tin can for 4 years. It had to be the sex. **

**They continued talking about random things for the remainder of the party. **

**Once everyone left, Roy looked over to Hughes to see him nod. "Hey Edward lets go."**

**"Go where."**

**"For the rest of your present of course." Roy grabbed Edward's hand and walked him outside and to the car. Roy drove to their first destination and it was Edward's favorite restaurant. **

**"You are kidding right?"**

**"Nope I know it is your favorite restaurant. Plus I also know it reminds you of home."**

**"But it is expensive." **

**"Anything for you for your birthday."**

**Ed was excited. He has been here only once and it was when he had gotten Alphonse body back and the food was the same food you can get at Risembool. But when Edward said it was expensive, he meant it. He also knew how cheap Roy could be and never planned for him to take him here even for his birthday. First going out of his way to get that book and now taking him to dinner, what else is he going to do for him? Why is he doing all that stuff for him anyway?**

**Dinner turned out to be perfect. Ed got to eat his favorite meal and Roy got to see him smile. Now Roy paid for the check and they left to the last destination.**

** Roy drove to their destination which was a fair. "You kept saying you wanted to go to the Central Fair when it came. Turns out it came on your birthday."**

**Ed was so happy he was speechless. All he managed to spit out was a "Thanks."**

**Roy got out of the car and came up to Ed who was also getting out. He took two pieces of paper out of his back pocket and handed one to Ed. When Edward looked down he noticed it was a ticket to get into the park, and 25 tickets to ride rides.**

**They went up to the entrance and handed the person their entrance ticket and walked in.**

**"So Ed what ride do you want to ride first?"**

**Edward looked around and saw a ride that spun you around in circles. It started off slowly and got faster and faster. He smiled and dragged Roy to the ride. He knew Roy hated spinning around and around but he wanted to see if Roy would ride it for him. He looked up to Roy and saw his eyes wide and his face already looked nauseous. **

**Roy looked down and smiled at Ed he handed the man 4 tickets and waited for Ed to pay his tickets. Ed smiled and gave the man his tickets as well. They got on the ride and strapped in. To say that Roy was already nervous was an understatement. Once the ride started spinning it got worse. Roy held on as tight as he could. The ride was still only spinning around slowly and yet Roy already regretted it. When the ride got faster Ed started laughing. Roy was too freaked out to scream. He was worried if he would open his mouth he would throw up. Roy only let go of the bar when he felt Edward being pressed against him. Finally after 5 minutes the ride came to a stop. Roy defiantly got off that ride as fast as he possibly could. **

**Edward smiled and nodded. "Okay no more riding that ride."**

**"Yes please!"**

**Edward smiled and grabbed Roy's hand and started walking off to the next ride. As much as Roy hated that damn spinning ride, looking down at Edward holding his hand made him happy he did it. They rode as much rides as they could until they only had enough tickets for one more ride, the Ferris wheel. It was claimed to be the biggest Ferris wheel out there. They were waiting till it got dark out so they went to the petting zoo instead.**

**They got to pet a bunch of different animals. They even got to feed the goats. Edward had bought a camera and they took pictures with all the animals. Edward laughed at the frightened look on Roy's face when he tried to get him to take a picture with an emu. As much as Roy acted tough, he was really afraid of big birds. Roy on the other hand claimed that the bird was evil and was out to get him. He kept denying he was afraid of the bird.**

**After they got through the petting zoo it was time for them to head to the Ferris wheel. Once it was their turn they handed their remaining tickets to the man and got on. The Ferris wheel started moving and Roy relaxed. This is one ride he can ride without wanting to throw up. **

**"Hey Roy."**

**"Hmm."**

**"I had a really good time."**

**"Me too." Roy put his arm around Ed's shoulders and leaned his head back in relaxation. **

**"Oh we still have to get a picture on the Ferris wheel." With that, Roy opened his eyes and sat up. His arm still around Edward he leaned down so his head was slightly resting on Eds. His smile was relaxed and genuine. He has never showed that much emotion before and once Edward prints the pictures out Ed would undoubtedly see Roy's true emotions, which is what Roy decided he wanted. "Tomorrow I will get these printed out."**

**They sat there until it was time to get off and then Roy took them back to his house. Once they got inside, Roy turned around and kissed Edward. "Now let's go have some real fun." He picked Edward up and dragged him into his room. He laid Ed on the bed and started to take his shirt off. "The night just got started Edward. Tonight you will be getting no sleep, so be prepared!" With that Roy climbed on top of Ed and proceeded to make love to Edward all night.**

**They had sex for hours on end. They finally finished around 4 am when Ed pretended he was too tired to do anything else. Roy however really had to pee but didn't want to get out of bed yet. So he planned to hold it in until Edward fell asleep. **

**When Ed looked over to see if Roy was asleep, Roy shut his eyes thinking Ed would think he was weird if he was staring at him. Ed however took it that Roy was asleep and proceeded to cry himself to sleep.**

**Roy was shocked to hear Ed crying. He was so confused. He thought this was the best birthday ever. When he went to ask Edward what was wrong he learned that Edward was already asleep. For some reason Roy couldn't understand why Edward would be crying. He didn't want Edward hurt. He loved the kid way too much. He decided he would ask him tomorrow. 'But what if Edward doesn't love me anymore? What if he wants to break up with me? Was that why he thought I was going to break up with him, because he wanted to break up with me? Could I really accept not being with Edward? If he really wants to break up could I really say okay? I guess I will ask him tomorrow.' **

**And with Roy quickly left the bed, peed, and finally went to sleep thinking about how he was going to confront the love of his life.**

* * *

**I hope you guys loved the revision in this chapter as much as I did! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 revised 2,200-2,800 words... not a big revision but I like it a lot better and it is more flowly and more dramatic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGETHIS IS ALSO YAOI**

**enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Roy woke up for the zillionth time that night. This time however when he looked toward the window, he knew he was not going to get anymore sleep. The sun was just rising. The sky was becoming light blue. He couldn't see the sun yet, but he knew it was going to arise over the horizon soon. He was grateful that his bundle of sun was still wrapped in his arms. He still did not know what he was going to say to Ed.

He was scared as to why Edward cried. He was afraid that Edward wanted to break up with him. He did not think he could do it. He felt way too deeply for the boy. Hell he loved the boy. Edward was the first person he has ever told that he loved them. Well besides his family, but he didn't count them. No his love for Edward was much different than the way he loved his mother or father. His love for Edward was strong. He felt that every time he looked at the boy his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

When he talked to Ed, he always got mixed up. He always lost his words. He always blurted stupid stuff when trying to be romantic, and that is when Edward is happy. So how was he supposed to confront his lover who cried? He didn't even know why Edward cried in the first place. He always thought their relationship was perfect.

Throughout his sleepless night, Roy had predicted many reasons as to why Edward could have cried. First he thought they were tears of joy, but he canceled that thought out when he realized that Edward waited for him to fall asleep before he cried. Then he came up with the thought that maybe he hurt him during all the sex they had. They had never had that much sex before in one night. While coming to that conclusion, Roy remembered back to when he woke up before Ed and he saw the tear stain marks on Ed's face and how weird Edward acted when he came down. That is when he canceled that thought out. That is when the thought he kept squashing came up front, Edward hated having sex with him. With all the thinking last night Roy came up this was the most painful one to think about. It also sounded the most logical. The one time he woke up before Edward, he saw tear stain cheeks. Now he stays up later then Edward and hears him cry himself to sleep. Both of these time happened right after they had sex. It was the only explanation. The real reason he came to the conclusion was because of yesterday. Throughout the day, Edward seemed like he was having an amazing time. He didn't start crying until after they finished their sexathon.

But now that he discovered that, Roy had a ton of new questions that went through his mind. They all revolved around the question, 'why would Ed hate having sex with me that he would cry every night, but not tell me?'

Roy couldn't think much more about it because just then the little bundle of blond started stirring in his arms. 'Shit well here it goes.'

"Morning Edward."

He felt Edward tense then watched him roll over on to his stomach.

"Come on Ed, I know you are awake and we have to talk."

Now Edward was beyond freaked out. He might not have been in a relationship before, but he was pretty sure that when your partner says 'we need to talk' that means they want to break up. Edward didn't want to break up. He loved Roy. They couldn't break up. 'Why does Roy want to break up?' Ed thought to himself. The logical voice in his head responded, 'He never said he wanted to break up you idiot.' Edward knew it was true. He knew he was jumping to conclusions, but what was he supposed to think.

Ed rubbed his eyes on the pillow and looked up to Roy who was sitting next to him. His face did not seem happy. 'Maybe he was been waiting for me to wake up so he could kick me out?' Ed got nervous and started to think of any way to convince Roy to keep him. Edward looked down to his body and got an idea. He sat up and leaned to Roy's lips for a kiss.

Roy kissed back hesitantly. He let it go on for a little while until he felt Edward's tense and shaky hand on his cock. Only then did he pull away. Even though he broke the kiss Edward did not take his hand away from Roy's member.

Knowing this wasn't the time for a hand job, Roy grabbed Edward's wrist and pulled it away from his dick. Edward looked up into Roy's eyes frantically and confused.

Roy with his free hand licked his thumb and wiped away a stained tear mark. Realizing what Roy had done, Edward's came to a realization and his eyes got huge.

"Y-you… y-you-"

"Yes Edward I saw, and I want answers. Why do you cry?"

Edward shook his head frantically, again trying to lean in for a kiss. This time Roy had stopped him. "Edward I am serious I want to know why you cry. I don't like seeing it."

"I-it is nothing."

"Do not lie Ed. I can tell. Look, you are starting to tear up already."

Edward reached for his face and sure enough the traitorous tears were already starting to gather on the rim of his eyes.

"Listen Edward, I have known you for a long time and not once have I seen you cry. Now that we are dating I have seen it twice, and I don't believe that I just conveniently had seen the only two times you cried. No I am guessing you have cried a lot more than just two times." When Edward did not say anything, Roy took it as an affirmative. "What is wrong Edward? Do you not want to be with me? Is that it? Am I forcing you to date me-"

"NO! No I want to date you. I swear I do!"

"So if I am not forcing you to date me then that means it's cause of the sex right?"

Roy noticed Edward tense and took it as a yes.

"It is about sex…" Roy sat there for a moment, then he started to freak out. "Shit. Ed. Shit, shit, shit… Oh my Gate-"

While Roy started mumbling swears Edward started to get freaked out. He started thinking Roy was pissed he wasn't going to get Edwards body anymore.

-"I am so sorry Ed I didn't mean to. I should have made sure you wanted sex. I didn't think I was actually forcing you to have sex. Oh fuck all this time I was basically raping you. I am so-"

Now both were in hysterics although for different reasons. Hearing the word rape though snapped Edward out of it. "Woah! Wait Roy! You raped me!"

"Shit yes I did! You just said you did want it and I forced you to do it."

"No you didn't force me Roy! I gave you full consent! I promise Roy. It was never rape."

"But you said you didn't want it and if I didn't force you…"

"I am sorry. I don't know… It is just…" Edward started to say then looked down to his hands which were sitting still in his lap.

"Is it because I am to rough? Did I hurt you Edward?"

Edward shook his head no.

"Are you positive, because I really did not mean to hurt you, if I did. You know you mean the world to me."

"No you have always prepared me well; I promise."

"Then what is wrong?" Roy wanted to grab Edward and hold him close to him, however right now he didn't feel like he had the right.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Edward you know we have to. I don't want you to cry anymore."

"I know we have to I-" Edward froze and took a breath. He could smell Roy even from where they were sitting on the bed. He was always addicted to the sent. He knew once he told Roy the reason as to why he cried, that Roy was going to break up with him. He just knew it. "I know we have to talk, but I also know that once I tell you, you are going to break up with me."

Roy sat confused for a minute then tensed up. "Did you cheat on me?"

"What? NO! No! no no no! I swear I never cheated on you." Edward had to admit, the anger in Roy's voice really scared him.

"Then what could you possibly say that would make me want to break up with you?"

"It is just really hard to explain it out loud so that it would make sense."

"Well try. I am all ears and I will listen to whatever you have to say. I promise I will listen to everything you say until it makes sense."

"Okay I guess I will try." Again Edward sat there for a moment trying to sort his thoughts out. He looked up at Roy and saw he was sitting there patiently. "I guess I should start at the beginning." Ed saw the slight nod of Roy's head and continued. "So, when you asked me out the first time I was so happy. I have loved you for the longest time right? Well then after the date when you asked me if I wanted to come to your house for hot chocolate I said yes thinking that's all that we were going to do because I thought I was different then all your other dates-"

"Edward you are-"

"Please let me finish before I lose the confidence to continue." Roy nodded and Edward continued. "Well when you started to kiss me I knew what was going to happen. I also knew I wasn't ready, but I still let it happen. After it happened I got nervous and that was the first time I cried. I cried because I thought I had given up my virginity to a one night stand."

Roy's eyes got huge. 'Shit… I took Ed's virginity? Damn it! How could I have been so stupid? I should have known he was a virgin. I should have been more careful. Damn it, damn it, damn it!'

While Roy was mentally beating himself up, Edward continued talking. Roy only stopped when he finally realized that Edward was still talking… like he was now on auto pilot. "Then I got to your office and you told me it was not a one night stand and that made me happy, but then y-you said that it was the best sex you ever had, and I was afraid that if we didn't have sex you would break up with me. I thought you only liked me because of my body. I know it sounds stupid but every time you said you loved me, you always brought up my body and it made me just think it even more."

To say that Roy was stunned would be an understatement. He had no response to what he just heard. He knew this was his entire fault. He knew he was terrible at admitting his feelings to Edward. Hell Edward was his first love. He had never said I love you to anyone besides his family. He knew he had made a mistake. He should have known Edward was a virgin. He should have known that Edward would be insecure. He should have known to be more clear about his declaration of love. He was just so stupid. He looked down to Edward and noticed that the boy was not looking at him. He was again looking down at his hands.

"Edward look at me."

Edward shook his head.

Roy sighed. He grabbed Edward's chin and pulled it up so Ed was looking into his eyes. "Listen I am so sorry. I should have known you a virgin and I shouldn't have taken it on the first date. I also should have made sure you knew my true feelings. Edward do know that you are my first relationship in a very long time and you are the first person I have ever loved besides my family. And I am serious when I say I love you. I don't just love your body, I love everything about you."

Roy smiled and leaned over to give Edward a kiss on the forehead. "I really wish you would have told me what you were thinking earlier. I do understand why you didn't tell, but I still wish you would have. Do know that I will never force you to have sex with me. You were, no are different from all the girls I have ever been with. Even from the beginning. I have never brought a girl home before. You are the first person that has ever lain in my bed besides me. You are also the first person I have ever told I love you too. You are the first person I even spent money on-"

Roy said with a wink.

"-All the girls I had one night stands with, they meant nothing to me. Ever since I met you, I have been in love with you. Those girls were a distraction for me until you became of age. I will never break up with you Edward. Not unless you decide you don't want me anymore."

"That will never happen" Ed said in a really quiet tone that Roy strained his ears to hear. Edward listened to every word Roy had said. He took every word in. Every word went straight to his heart. He knew Roy wasn't lying. He knew Roy loved him.

"Listen Edward, let us start over. I promise we will not have sex or do anything you don't feel comfortable with until you are 100% ready."

"No sex until I am ready?"

"Nope!"

"And you won't break up with me.?"

"Never."

"So how are you going to deal with not having sex." Ed said in a cheeky manner.

Although Edward said it as a joke, Roy answered anyway. "To be honest it will probably be hard and I will probably be using my hand a lot and I will be thinking of you while doing it if you don't mind and if you do I will try to think about something else, but I don't know how well it will work. However, I will do anything so you don't have to cry."

Edward blushed at the thought of Roy thinking of him while jacking off.

Roy started laughing. "I will take that as you do not mind?"

"Don't tease me!" Ed screamed while hitting Roy.

Roy still chuckling, rubbed Edward's head messing up the already bedhead. "Alright come on let us go take a shower and then go get breakfast at the café at the end of the block."

"Okay."

Both Edward and Roy got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Edward turned the water on to the temperature that they usually have it. He turned around to see Roy grab a towel and had it to him. After he said thank you and took the towel, he saw Roy grab another and start walking out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh I am going to go use the guest bathroom."

"Why this is your bathroom."

"I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It is just showering."

"Yeah well walking behind you to the bathroom kind of left me with a problem. So I think it is better for me to go take one in the guest room. I don't think I can last a whole shower with you in it." With that Roy slipped out of the bathroom and went into the shower down the hall.

Edward on the other hand was still staring at the place where his boyfriend was just standing. 'No showers together? All I wasn't ready for was the sex. I didn't mind the showers.' Edward quickly jumped into his shower and while washing his hair he started to think again. 'Am I still going to be able to sleep at his house? Or let alone in his bed? Shit what have I done?'

* * *

**There is the revision I hope you enjoyed! now on to chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry I am late in putting this up. College has been kicking my ass lately. Last week my teachers all decided to have a test during the same week. I have been studying since the week before, so I have not been able to write this chapter. I finally managed to write it and I feel really proud of it. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND MATURE LANGUAGE  
THIS IS YAOI ROYXED IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

**OTHERWISE PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Roy stepped into the shower after the water heated up. He got in and stood under the steamy water. 'How did this happen? How did Edward think I only wanted him for sex? I told him numerous time that I loved him.' Roy thought back to all the times he told Edward that he loved him.

_-'I love you Edward?'_

_'Really? It was not a one night stand?'_

_'Of course I mean it. And no it was not a one night stand. Plus the sex was too good to go back to one night stands.'-_

After thinking for a moment Roy finally felt like an idiot. Every time he told Edward that he loved him, he always incorporated it with sex. He didn't mean for it to happen that way, he was just awful at expressing his feeling… well not any more Roy Mustang was determined to change that. He was going to do everything possible to prove to his one true lover that he really loves him and that it is not just about sex. Even if that means he is going to have to not have it for a few weeks or maybe even months…

'Sigh months without sex… can I do it? Well I am going to have to, to prove to Ed that he is not a sex toy.' Roy looked down at his right hand. 'Well buddy I guess you are going to have a new work out soon. I wonder if Edward is okay with at least sharing a bed and cuddling. I don't think I can hand not cuddling with him.' With that Roy finally stepped out of the stream of water and washed his hair and body.

By the time he got out of the shower, he had finished all his problems. He took his towel and dried off. After he made sure all the droplets were off his body he looked down and realized that he forgot his uniform. He wrapped the towel around his waist and started walking towards his room. He was hoping that Edward was still in the bathroom because now he started to feel really awkward being naked in front of him. He really did not want to scare or make Edward nervous.

Luck was not on his side for when he went into his room there Edward was sitting on the bed waiting.

Edward looked up when he heard the door open. Roy was taking quite a long shower so it started Edward when the door finally did open. He expected Roy to have close on so when Roy walked in with towel it kind of startled him. Although he wasn't comfortable with sex, he still had to admit Roy had a beautiful body… A body he could stare at all day.

"Oh sorry Edward I forgot my clothes before I went to the bathroom. I will get dressed real quick."

"uh-"

With that Roy grabbed his clothes and was in the bathroom with the door shut before Edward could say anything.

'Why did he run into the bathroom? It is not like I haven't seen his body before. Plus he didn't have to apologize. Is Roy going to act like we started over and have never had sex before? Oh crap then maybe I won't be able to sleep on my side of the bed anymore… if it is still considered my side of the bed. Maybe I should start calling it the right side of the bed.'

Edward mind would have still wandered if Roy wouldn't have stepped out of the bathroom asking him if he was ready to go.

"Uh yeah I am ready."

Edward went to stand next to Roy and he felt Roy awkward put his hand on the back of Edward's back then take it off. Instead they walked down the stairs side by side with a few inches in between. When they got down stairs which to Ed felt like the longest stair case he has ever walked, he noticed the time.

"Shit Roy look at the time."

"Huh, oh damn you are right we aren't going to be able to go to eat… hmm how about we go to dinner instead. It will be a dinner date instead of a breakfast date. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good."

"Good I will pick you up at 5pm sharp." With that Roy leaned and gave Edward a one arm hug and then left for work.

Edward sighed and was depressed that he didn't get his goodbye kiss, but he guessed he deserved it. After watching Roy disappear, Edward locked the door of Roy's house and left to go back to his apartment to wait for 5pm. 'Today is going to be a long day.'

Roy sat at his desk checking his clock every five minutes. He couldn't wait for the moment he could be with the one he loved. He was going to make this the most special date ever! Edward would never think again that he only loved him for sex. 'I got to make sure Edward is prepared before I pick him up.' All though that was Roy's excuse to call Ed the real reason was so he could hear his voice.

After three rings Edward finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Edward it is me."

_"Oh hey Roy what is up?"_

"I just wanted to call to remind you that I am picking you up at 5pm and make sure you are where something nice."

_"Like a suit?"_

Roy couldn't help but laugh because of the distain in Edward's voice when thinking about having to wear a suit. "No Edward you don't have to wear a suit if you don't want however please try to wear something normal people would consider nice."

_"Are you saying I am not normal?"_

"Not in clothes wise. How many guys do you know that wear tight leather pants?"

_"That is not fair. They are comfy and don't get in my way when fighting!"_

"Okay, okay fair enough. I don't want to start a fight. I just want to take you somewhere nice tonight for dinner. After dinner for the rest of the date you can change into something more comfy I promise."

_"Sigh okay fair enough. I will wear something 'Fancy.' But don't expect too much."_

"Okay well I got to get back to work. I will see you later. I love you!"

_"I love you too. Bye Roy!"_

With that Roy hung up the phone and started working on his papers. He got his Edward filling for the time being. He was so excited for tonight. That is until Hawkeye walked in.

"Good afternoon sir. I have more papers that have to be signed by the time you leave today."

"Wait, what? No! I have a date with Edward tonight and it is really important that I go."

"Then you can go after you finish the papers."

"I can't be late and I told Ed I would pick him up at 5!"

"Well you better get to it. You have 4 hours to finish."

"No I don't! I still have to get ready!"

"Then hurry up!" With that Hawkeye left Roy to get working on his papers.

Roy tried calling Ed but got his answering machine. He left a quick message and went back to work. He could not ruin this date. It had to be perfect. This was the first date that they are going to have without any mishaps between them.

At least that is what Roy had thought.

'It is 5:45pm and Roy is still not here. Where is he? I even went out and bought this monstrosity.' Edward looked down at the awful full black tuxedo he bought today after Roy had called him. After having to get it fitted and tailored he thought he was going to be late, but it turned out it didn't matter if he was late or not seeing as Roy hadn't shown up yet.

Ed started to worry that Roy canceled on him. He didn't know what to do. Should he call and ask what was wrong or would that make him sound obsessive. He has stayed away from the phone sense he got home. He would only answer it if Roy called him and so far he hasn't.

At 6pm Edward gave up. He pulled the tie loose from him chest and started walking up the stairs to go get undressed. When he got half way he heard the doorbell ring. At first he thought he imagined it but after a few minutes they doorbell rang 5 times repeatedly.

"Okay okay I am coming."

He went down stairs, walked to the door and threw it open. Only then did he actually realize that Roy came and he was out of breath.

Roy on the other hand was stunned to see his lover in a suit. He took Edwards appearance in. looking him up and down. He snapped out of it when he noticed the tear stain marks on Ed's face.

"Listen Edward I am so so so sorry that I am late. Around 1pm after I hung with you, Hawkeye came in to my office with a huge stack of paper telling me they needed to be signed before I left today. I tried to beg and tell her I had a date with you and that it was important that I wasn't late, but she didn't believe me. Only around 4:45 did she finally come in and let me go. I tried to rush here as fast as I could, but I was suit was back from the dry cleaner so I had to go and buy a new one. I am so sorry Edward please forgive me and please don't cry."

Edward listened to every word. After a few moments he broke out into laughter. "And here I thought my day sucked because I had to go buy a tux. I guess I am glad I ended up buying one seeing as all that you did for me."

"Oh Edward I am so sorry" Roy said again while giving Edward a huge hug.

"Quit apologizing Roy. I forgive you plus you showed up. Let us go."

After they both fixed themselves up in Edwards apartment. They left and went to the fanciest restaurant Edward has ever seen. The prices of the food were ridiculous. Roy kept telling Ed not to worry but he was still freaking out. He tried to find the cheapest thing but it was impossible. Everything just looked to expensive. Eventually Roy just ordered for him.

Besides Edward worrying about the prices he had a wonderful time. After they ate and Roy paid for dinner they left and Roy took them back to his house.

Normally this would be the time where they went to Roy's room and made love until morning, but Ed knew this was different. He believed that Roy was going to keep his promise… Even if that meant Ed didn't get his side of the bed anymore.

"Hey go sit on the couch. I was thinking we watch a movie and drink some spiked hot chocolate."

"Okay sounds good."

While Roy went to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate, Edward went and looked at the couch. 'Where should I sit on the couch? Do I sit in the middle like I am suspecting Roy wants to cuddle or do I sit at the end farther away from the other side?' After a little thinking Edward decided to sit in between the two choices.

As soon as he sat down Roy walked in and handed him the hot chocolates he went over to the T.V and put Edward's favorite movie in. Then he walked over to the couch and sat right next to Edward. He took his cup of hot chocolate and placed his other arm around Edwards shoulder in a comfortable cuddle.

Once the movie was over it was really late. Roy took both cups and went to wash them in the sink. When he came back he noticed Ed standing in the middle of the hall toward the door and the couch.

"Uh I guess I should go home…"

"Huh?"

"Well I was just thinking because after all that has happened you wouldn't want me lying in your bed anymore."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know I guess I just did."

"That is stupid Edward. That bed is basically half yours. Hell if you want half this house could be yours."

"Wait are you asking me to live with you?"

"Well if you don't think that is too fast. I promise even if you live here I won't force sex on you again."

Edward starting tearing up. He basically ran into Roy's arms. "I would love to stay here!"

Roy hugged Edward back. "Good I am glad."

With that they walked hand in hand to bed.

Although it still bothered Edward that Roy wouldn't change or shower in front of him anymore, he knew it was just Roy's way of showing he loved him.

* * *

**Well that is the 5th chapter! I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**What did you think?**

****Tune in next time:**

***While everything is look all good for the cute couple what happens when Roy's first and ever only girlfriend shows up claiming that he is still hers...**

**How do you think Ed is going to take that.**


	6. Chapter 13

**ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY I NEED YOU TO DO A HUGE FAVOR! PLEASE FOLLW AND FAVORITE MY STORY "A LOCKED HEART" IT IS THIS STORY REVISED! I TRIED TO REVISE IT THROUGH THIS STORY AND FOR SOME REASON IT JUST WASN'T HAVING IT. IT KEPT NOT CHANGING. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS STICK WITH ME AND CONTINUE READING THIS STORY! I FEEL THE REVISES ARE MAKING THE STORY A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE LIKING IT. **

**SO PLEASE PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW, REREAD, REVIEW I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DECIDE TO DO JUST PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY! **

**I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU GUYS ON "A LOCKED HEART"**

**Naomi! ^_^**


End file.
